


光荣脱身

by KitschStatue



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Gangbang, Guro, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: mob弦，修罗线，一个大将亲自下海，一卖卖了几百年的故事





	光荣脱身

龙泉川渡，驿站酒肆。这里的人大抵听过这样的故事：西临龙泉川，北到金刚山，东至崩落峡谷，那块土地过去曾被称作苇名，曾有过一座城，曾落过纷纷扬扬的雪。

小孩子也总会问大人：那座城呢？那些雪呢？ 

攒甍斗拱，翘角飞檐，木建筑抵抗得了时间，抵挡不了火。天灾的火，人造的火，混在百年不断的战火里烧尽了最后一块青苔。

所有的大人都曾是孩子，孩子长大了也总有下一批孩子去怯怯地听那块土地常死人又闹鬼的传闻，于是代代相传的梦里苇名总是雪压青阶，以身殉城者都无生之辱，荣光满身。

 

今年龙泉川不仅落了雪，还结了冰，把来往的木船冻在渡口，客商武士浪人难免用别的方法消磨时间。

有种鬼没有头颅，也就无法斩杀。一杯酒下肚，武士回味似地摩挲着刀柄：如果有人可以斩杀那样的恶鬼，定会扬名立万。

恶鬼？有人高声回应：那不是苇名的鬼，那是个婊子，是具死了都不忘卖的艳尸。

旁边的人连忙倒满他空掉的酒碗：这怎么说？

我亲自试过。

此言一出他成了掮客浪人中的暴风眼。

他很满意这种效果，喝下一大口温酒，用手背抹抹嘴，终于开口说道：百余年来亡国的何止苇名一个。为何偏那苇名城闹鬼？怕不是死人寻仇，而是有人扮作鬼的模样，实是久旷想寻嫖客。

但……但那是死人呀。

只要长得还行，水多又会吸，你管他是死是活？那人眼一瞪，提问的人忙往后缩。

这种酒肉之地来往浪人未免嘴里不干不净，他绘声绘色，言语也越发往下流，说那鬼似是人假扮的，脖子上有未长好的疤，不只有头，还有半长的黑发，身着不知从哪个死人身上扒下来的系带胸甲，面容确是男人，腿长腰窄，肏起来比那价钱最贵的粉头都爽。

胡说！有人突然怒喝：那分明是无首，是曾经为了护国却误入歧途的大将苇名弦一郎。

哈，被打断的人倒是没生气，看发话的人是个落拓文士，虽然背了把刀，但看那副体弱的模样怕是根本提不动，便也不和他计较。苇名弦一郎？他摇头晃脑装作思考的模样：没听说过。撂下这么一句，复又说起了那艳尸如何如何。

那指认苇名弦一郎的人便是听着苇名传说长大的。也不知死去的苇名大将得知自己的名讳在此时此地被点明是会欣慰还是难以为情。

这拿了把刀装样却不甚成功的旅者惯搜稗官野史，爱极了盗国之战，自然也就对那功败垂成的苇名大将感兴趣。正史游记书信访录，这世上竹帛锦轴浩如烟海，钻研得越久，他对苇名大将的好奇就越深，此次远行也有一探究竟之意，却没想到还没到曾经的苇名城境内，这些毫无根据的情色传言便已听了好几耳朵。

据说弦一郎为了苇名甘愿将自己献出，就此成为不人不鬼的护国无首。这世上是否有东西值得以自我为代价？后世再难以去看清被车轮碾碎的人，也不可能去理解他维持自我认同的根源纽带。但如果连死亡都能付出的话，就没有做不到的事吧？

他突然想到自己与开蒙老师的对话：

这世上有两种人。

活人和死人？

你这小子！是观念的人和行动的人。观念的人道德要求极高，思虑周全因而踌躇不定，行动的人坚定不移，敢于斗争又善于妥协，不怕弄脏自己的手，也不怕流他人的血。

他想：苇名弦一郎确是行动的人。

那这位苇名大将是否会真的甘愿为理想而成为婊子？

这个问题随一路而来的市井流言钻进脑子里，咬得他心痒。

 

几日后他到了苇名旧址，终于目睹了无首的真面目。

新的城池早已建起，找回头颅的恶鬼浮出水面来，脖颈一条细细的血线，从未愈合的伤口像一条严丝合缝的项链。弦一郎手指尖泡得发白，身躯洗净了血污后仍保持着生前的模样，焦黑的伤疤横在胸腹如枯树的影子轮廓分明。

探寻苇名往事的旅人缩在石头后面，冷气从脚后跟窜到头皮，小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，看苇名弦一郎上了岸，趿着步子往前走，光裸的脚在月光下留下潮湿发亮的足印。

当几个武士熟客似地接近那个湿淋淋的身影，旅人很快意识到那浪人的酒后秽语不是虚言，一路听的情色异闻也非谎话。这里没有什么大将，只有一具艳尸在夜晚游荡，只要巧言哄骗，他就会做连最下贱的妓女都不会做的活。

 

这里的武士都知道城中游荡的无首根本不需要退治。他是苇名城唯一的遗产，是幕府的战利品，也是所有人公用的婊子。

弦一郎的胳膊肘抵在粗糙的树干上，塌下腰把屁股送到身后武士的手里。他确是以自己的意志继续死后的行动。不知道无首有没有触觉，但看他脊背紧绷的模样怕是有。不过严格来说，找回头颅的无首还能被叫做无首吗？现在一副婊子模样的苇名弦一郎又是否还能叫苇名弦一郎？

掰开紧实的臀肉，那苍白的臀缝中间嵌着一个指尖大小的鲜红孔洞。他不知道被插了多少年的屁股早已不像过去那样紧窄，涂了油膏的阴茎微微挺进，肛口如一个松软的肉箍裹着龟头，温顺地整根含进。虽然他每日都有人光顾的肠体常因水压而被迫灌进冰凉的池水权做清洗，但他总被射得过深也过满，随着摆腰的动作那鼓囊囊的肠子里浊白的液体晃荡如酒水挂壁，当武士使劲儿摁他微微鼓起的小腹，抽送间湿滑的穴口便从缝隙里淌出一股股的精液。

藏在石头后面的人只能看到大将的臀部和武士的下半身始终连在一起，一下下的深捣里绷紧的脚尖几乎快被操得离地，没有呜咽没有呻吟，只有手指抠进树皮里的吱咯声与风声树叶声武士的低喘声混在一起，鬼气森然。

如果死亡是不再希望的时刻，那么死亡也是一切能被希望过的都实现了的时刻。假若身死之时仍不愿放弃不可实现的希望，躯壳就会化为无头的恶鬼徘徊在世上。

旅者旁观这你情我愿的暴行，几乎快要把手指咬出血来，霎时间天旋地转。剑圣苇名一心非血亲的孙子，曾用非常人的手段去挽救苇名的末代船桅，现在徘徊在生死间不愿离去的婊子……种种真真假假，故事与历史彼此推翻又互相补充，那些年少之时的梦魇，那些雪压青阶，那些有死之荣无生之辱……漫长的旅行中他会说各地的方言，但这些语言里，历史与故事都没有机会分享同一部分拼写。

 

更深露重，旅者的腿脚已蹲得毫无知觉，等到三个武士把弦一郎扔在地上如一块浸满了液体的抹布，他站起身来，酸麻的腿如解冻后的冰碴随血液流动扎痛血管。

这是值得堕入血池地狱的灵感，他将本想奉于苇名城后神社的旧物，机缘巧合之下得到的剑圣佩刀放置于弦一郎面前。

弦一郎的手指试探地去碰刀柄，又像被烫到一般放手，无神的眼睛看着面前的人。

他突然意识到弦一郎的脑袋没有摆正，是偏转着连在脖子上的。

月华如练，一声刀鸣撕裂空气与皮肤，苇名大将干脆地斩断自己的头颅，露出粉白鲜红的脖颈断面，淅淅沥沥的白色浊液像介错后的一袭血衣，被灌满精液的脑袋掉在地上。

旅者的胳膊挥不动刀，也从不知道它竟如此既利且快，那头颅里满满的精液甚至没有一滴能沾上刀锋。

现在他面对着弦一郎干净的没被任何人在死后插入过的细窄喉管，真正确认了弦一郎确是自己不愿脱离地狱。是徘徊人间的无首故意不连好自己的头，故意不让自己圆满，故意不愿接受决胜局早已结束，不愿在废墟中光荣脱身，故意成为这徒劳卖身的婊子。

弦一郎，这无数次出现在他梦中的苇名大将珍惜地摸摸手上的刀，缓缓向赠刀者低头，平整的脖颈断面色情地磨蹭旅者胯下的硬物。

他被教得很好。是否这佩刀的主人曾教过他立身之道，要知恩图报？

现在旅者也终于有了可说给来往者的情色异闻：如果你用前朝古物做嫖资，苇名弦一郎甚至愿意摘下头颅，直接让你捅进他百年仍未流尽鲜血的喉管。


End file.
